


Dofladile Drabbles

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ever-growing pile of stupid Dofladile drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The melody came in first, and when the beat finally dropped in Crocodile was already in a rotten mood. He reached over the taller man sleeping next to him toward the chattering den den mushi, but Doflamingo's hand caught his wrist before he could reach it.

Crocodile was caught, halfway across Doflamingo's chest, their faces dangerously close. Doflamingo's smile spread widely as he gazed up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he huffed, struggling to free his hand but Doflamingo's grip held fast.

"Just a moment," Doflamingo said quietly, "I want to truly enjoy this." His eyes slid shut and he nodded his head along with the beat.

"Oh," Crocodile said, realizing that this was not about him at all. It was his alarm clock.

"I just cannot believe," Doflamingo said, his smile growing wider and wider, "that your alarm is fucking 'Sandstorm'"

Crocodile wrenched his hand free and smacked the den den mushi amid a quickly moving string of electronic notes. He hastily retreated to his side of the bed and rolled over, blushing furiously.

Doflamingo chuckled and crept up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and softly humming the notes in his ear.


	2. Yes or No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olivesaretasty made me do it.

The meeting of warlords was well-attended, and Crocodile was impressed to see even Jinbe sitting with a stern face down the table. An active discussion of some upstart new pirates was causing some sort of debate between Boa Hancock and Mihawk, and Crocodile had little stake in it, so he let his mind wander. He placed a cigar between his lips and lit it, puffing smoke into the air. He thought briefly about just up and leaving, but it had been so long since he attended a meeting, and he was very eager to make himself look good with his plans with Baroque Works escalating. 

He was staring out the window when it hit him. A sharp stab at his temple and he jumped slightly from shock. He looked down to find a small piece of paper folded into a triangle and looked up again to see Doflamingo’s giant grin across the table. He sighed, picked up the paper and opened it carefully.

“Are you bored Wani-kun~?” it said, scrawled in Doflamingo’s childish penmanship. Crocodile rolled his eyes and glared at the giant feathery man across the table. Doflamingo was pretending to pay attention to the discussion, but even behind the thick lenses of his sunglasses Crocodile could tell he was staring over at him.

After a brief period of avoidance, he decided it wasn’t worth experiencing Doflamingo’s wrath over a stupid piece of paper going unanswered. He begrudgingly pulled a fountain pen out of his inside coat pocket and neatly responded.

“Boa is insufferable, but at least the view is nice,” it said in neatly slanting script. He tossed it casually across the table, pretending not to care.

Doflamingo scanned it quickly and looked up quizzically. Crocodile gave him a quick once-over with his eyes and Doflamingo stifled laughter. He quickly scratched a response on the note and flicked it back.

“Can I ask you something?” it said, and Crocodile responded, “Go ahead,” and slid it across the table. He had the sneaking suspicion that Moria was beginning to see what was going on, but the giant warlord seemed more amused than annoyed, so Crocodile was cautious but relatively unconcerned.

A few seconds of scribbling and Doflamingo passed the note back to Crocodile with a small chuckle. Crocodile shot him a glare, still attempting to maintain some degree of discrepancy. He carefully opened the folded paper and slowly lowered his head to his hand in exasperation. The paper had a hastily scrawled “Do you like me?” on the top, with a check box that read “Yes”, one that read “No” that had been scratched out, and one that read “Double Yes” underneath. 

Doflamingo broke into a cackle and Crocodile threw the paper at him, interrupting the actual warlord discussion entirely. He strode out of the room with Doflamingo striding quickly behind and shouting “You never answered my question!” Crocodile turned around to see the warlords spilling out of the room in confusion. He scowled at Doflamingo, and grabbed him by the shirt. He pulled the taller man down roughly and planted a passionate kiss on his lips before drawing back and punching him as hard as he could in the jaw. 

“You’re an asshole,” Crocodile muttered before turning on his heel and stalking off, blushing furiously and trying desperately to ignore the stares of the other warlords.

Doflamingo reached a hand to his face, his simple spreading rapidly. He turned around and said “He double likes me,” before striding past the shocked faces back into the conference room.


End file.
